Del porqué Severus Snape lo hizo
by Julian L. Andrande
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER SEXTO LIBRO: ¿Asesinó Severus Snape a Albus Dumbledore solo por qué Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo? ¿O había otra razón? [No pairing]


**Basicamente, soy nuevo por aquí. Amante del Wolfstar, siempre he sentido que el vínculo entre Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape es más profundo de lo que Rowling no mostró en sus obras; así que aquí le dejo esta pequeña viñeta de lo que creo que pasó entre ellos al finalizar el sexto libro. Y sí, claramente hay spoilers de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.**

 **Tal y como se especificó en la sinopsis, no hay una relación romántica entre los personajes.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes, el universo y Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Del porqué Severus Snape lo hizo**

 _¿Asesinó Severus Snape a Albus Dumbledore solo por qué Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo? ¿O había otra razón?_

─¡Suéltame! ─chilló Draco en cuanto se recuperó del mareo que le había provocado aparecerse por primera vez en la vida.

Snape lo libró de su fuerte agarre, apretando los labios. La mirada de Draco, que hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba inyectada en pánico; profesaba ahora un profundo odio hacia su profesor.

─No grites ─murmuró Snape, imperturbable, mientras se acomodaba un grasoso y oscuro mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

─¡¿Qué no grite?! ¡¿Qué no grite?! ─gruñó el muchacho, enfurecido. Las mejillas se le habían teñido de rojo y transpiraba excesivamente─ ¡¿Quién te crees, Snape?! ¡Tú! ¡Sólo querías arrebatarme la gloria! ¿Verdad que sí, Snape?

─¿Quieres hacer silencio? ─dijo Snape, en lo que era un claro _cállate_.

Se encontraban en la oscura y destartalada casucha de Snape. Su dueño iba de aquí para allá, vaciando estanterías y muebles, en los que si bien no habían muchas pertenencias, sin ninguna de ellas parecían desnudos y abandonados. Cuando Snape terminó, la casa parecía haber sido asaltada. Para terminar su obra, el hombre agitó la varita, causando la destrucción del escaso mobiliario. Todos y cada uno de los vasos fueron explotando, creando una macabra melodía que hizo estremecer a Draco.

Finalmente, tomó un bolso escondido detrás de lo que alguna vez fue un sillón, y jaló de la túnica negra del muchacho rubio.

─¡Suéltame! ─exigió el menor, zafándose con brusquedad del agarre del exjefe de Slytherin.

Como siempre, el joven Malfoy obtuvo lo que deseaba: el rostro tranquilo y neutro de Snape dejó caer su máscara. La irritación inundó sus facciones, y con un toque de fastidio dijo:

─¡Cierra la boca niño! ¡Si no lo haces, juro que te pegaré la lengua al paladar hasta el final de tus días!

Draco gruño, pero calló. Sabía que Snape no tendría ningún problema en cumplir su promesa; al fin y al cabo, su misión ya había terminado, y hasta donde él sabía, el juramento del profesor a su madre había caducado con ella.

─Pasaremos la noche en un refugio que tengo para casos de emergencia ─informó Snape─. No está lejos, pero tendremos que usar un medio de transporte muggle para llegar. Si nos aparecemos directamente allí, podrían rastrearnos.

Agitó su varita y sustituyó sus túnicas por atuendos muggles que pasarían desapercibidos con facilidad. Luego, lo empujó hacia la salida.

─Sujétate fuerte ─ordenó Snape, ya afuera.

Draco obedeció, pues ya había experimentado con anterioridad los efectos de la aparición.

De un momento a otro, pasaron de estar frente a la mugrienta puerta de la casa, a estar en un lugar inundado de personas.

Nadie en la estación del tren subterráneo notó a los dos individuos aparecidos de la nada misma. El hombre empujó al muchacho contra una columna, y luego se colocó frente a él. Minutos después, un tren paró a unos metros de ellos.

Severus tomó la muñeca del chico, y juntos, abordaron en un transporte que los llevaría a la libertad.

O al menos, a toda la libertad que podían desear dos prófugos de la justicia.

Porque Draco se equivocaba.

Porque la promesa que le había hecho Severus a Narcisa trascendía el tiempo y el espacio.

Porque Severus Snape cumplía sus Juramentos, sin importar qué.

Porque tenía cientos de defectos, pero era leal a lo que pensaba y sentía.

Porque los ojos cubiertos de miedo de Draco no eran tan diferentes a los suyos.

Porque no podía soportar que un niño de dieciséis años tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre.

Por eso lo hizo.

¿Gloria? Tonterías, Draco Malfoy.

Lo único que Severus Snape deseaba era salvarte de una vida de arrepentimiento eterno.

* * *

 **¿Drama? Claro. Soy el amo del drama, excuse me. Me siento satisfecho, a pesar de que es mi primer fic en serio.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Déjenme su opinión en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Julián.**

 **18/02/2018**


End file.
